


Holding Her Breath

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Radio, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night, she prayed she wouldn't hear his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Her Breath

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The prompt for this drabble was "radio." Beta'd by Dragoon811. Enjoy! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

**Holding Her Breath**

Hermione listened to the old radio, her heart hammering against her ribs as the names of the deceased were listed. Harry was outside the tent, refusing to listen with them.

She was listening for him. For the wizard she had fallen in love with during her sixth year.

_Please, don’t say Severus's name_ , she prayed as she always did when they listened. She was afraid that at any moment, his status as a double agent would be revealed.

She closed her eyes, exhaling in relief as Fred – or maybe George – finished reading off the names. Severus was safe for now.


End file.
